My Little Pony: A Remedy in Ponyville Part 2
by Nix Hound
Summary: It continues from My Little Pony: A Remedy in Ponyville and introduces us to a new pony


Remedy approached the bridge closest to his clinic leading outside of town, he slowed down as he looked around for the source of the yell he heard leaving Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Looking around it seemed like a massive party exploded on the bridge, frosting, cake, confetti, streamers, and candy were everywhere as he looked around.

A pink hoof emerged from the party-splosion, Remedy quickly grabbed a hold of the hoof with his magic and gently guided the pony from the bridge. He noticed the pony right away it was Pinkie Pie. Remedy wanted to ask what had happened but, sure enough after Pinkie licked the cake and confetti from her face she explained as only she could.

"Wow did you see that?! I saw that, well of course I saw that I caused it but, the cake exploded too it wasn't supposed to explode it was supposed to be blasted onto the table in an explosion of frosting and confetti! And did you see how it just blew away everything I must admit I'm impressed with my own genius. Of course no one can enjoy the party if it explodes all over the place, oh well I know I'll get it right eventually." inhaling deeply and smiling wide with a soft squee was heard before an awkward silence.

The silence was soon broken as Remedy shook his head and looked to Pinkie Pie, unsure if he should burst out laughing or scold her on how reckless she was. "Are you alright Pinkie, I heard you yelling and I come to find...this...what was this exactly?"

"Oh that I was practicing a new party rocket idea I had but, it was too powerful the take off destroyed the party before it began but, I mean wow did you see how pretty the explosion was boosh bam bloosh and awwwwww yeaaa! I just need Twilight's help with the take off and this party rocket will rock the next party I just know it!" she laughed and little Remedy could no longer contain himself as tears rolled down his face. Pinkie smiled and tied a rainbow balloon to his horn as he got up to walk away. He waved good bye to Pinkie and headed to his clinic.

Walking to his clinic Remedy noticed little Scootaloo sitting outside his home being careful not to move her right wing and her left rear hoof was lifted off the ground. Concern ran over his face as he approached the little filly.

"Scootaloo...what in Equestria happened?" he asked lifting her with his magic and carefully stepping inside setting her in a near by bed to examine her injuries.

"I...well what happened is was practicing my take off with my scooter and..." she looked down and lowered her head.

"Something went wrong?" he asked.

"It shouldn't have I practiced that take off a million times...but, one of my wheels fell off." she said frustrated with the situation.

"Hey now it's not you're fault don't worry just be glad you just bruised your wing and cut your leg. I'm sure you went back and figured out how your wheel came off you could fix it yourself that way it would be less likely to happen again." he smiled bandaging her wounds and helping her off the bed.

"Yea?...Hmmm yea I could couldn't I? Thanks Remedy!" she smiled galloping off almost as if nothing had happened.

Remedy turned out the lights and went up to his room as Luna raised the moon. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Princess Luna." he muttered softly drifting off to sleep. It had been roughly three days since he spoke with Rarity and the Gala came closer every day he had two weeks to prepair and the first week was almost over. Thinking about the Gala got him thinking about his friend Exclusive, she's a Canterlot reporter and this year she's supposed to cover the Grand Galloping Gala. He wrote to her every day and felt it would be nice to show up with a little gift for her but, the one pony who would know what you get a Canterlot mare was currently preoccupied.

Remedy walked around Ponyville and asked many mares about what to get his friend Exclusive. He'd almost given up when passed Spike and Twilight on the road. Doubling back around to catch up to them he smiled and looked at Twilight smiling ear to ear.

"Hey there Twilight you're a mare, are you're into books and research and writing reports and all that junk right?" he looked at her hoping she might hold some answers.

Looking at him a bit concerned maybe even off put at his generalization of her. "Well yes I am a mare and I do like all of those things but, What are you really asking here?" she asked looking at Spike and the purple dragon shrugged.

"Sorry it's just, I have a ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala and it gives me a chance to visit my friend Exclusive. She works in Canterlot as a reporter and she's covering the Gala. I haven't seen her in so long I wanted to give her something but, I don't know what to get her." he hung his head.

She smiled and raised an eye brow grinning. "Is she your very special somepony?" she giggled softly with Spike.

"What?! No! She's special but, she is far from my special some pony. Exclusive was there when I needed someone most during some very awkward times in my life. I'm giving her this to say 'Hey there you're extremely special to me.' but I do want it to say that she's one if not my very most best friend." he smiled wide.

Twilight smiled and nodded to him. "If you really value her friendship that much then I'm she knows it by now anything you give her would mean to world I'm sure of it."

His ear fold back as she smiled and nodded. "Thanks that helps..."

Spike smiled and put a hand on Remedies shoulder. "Cheer up, Twilight is right. I know you were probably looking for her to just hand you something to give to your friend or at least make a suggestion like 'Give her jewels.' but, she is right. If you give Exclusive anything I'm sure she'd love it cause it came from her best friend." he smiled as Twilight nodded in agreement.

Remedy thought long and hard about the times they spent as foals together. He recalled in almost every memory he had that she never went a day without her blanket, she always wore it like a cape and so he figured she might be too old to lug around her blanket everywhere but maybe he could fashion a scarf that looked exactly like her blanket. Paused her smacked his head with his hoof and remembered that Rarity was still preoccupied, he'd just have to wait four more days and ask her to help him with one more thing. Remedy slowly walked to his clinic and stepped up to his bedroom where he thanked Luna for her blissful night and drifted off to sleep under her moon lit starry sky.


End file.
